Heretofore, various shelf assemblies have been proposed for placement in a student's locker. Examples of these prior art shelf assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and application:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,146 to Richard R. Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,875 to John C. Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,044 to Bradley M. Dobry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,160 to Donald C. Santucci; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,013 to Donald C. Santucci; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,973 to Syd Hazan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,646 to McNamara et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,192 to Dane E. Hartzell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,990 to Mark Teasdale; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,418 to Ronald D'orso; U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,826 to Wood et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D522,284 to Shapiro et al.